nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicki Minaj Wiki:Criteria for speedy deletion
The criteria for speedy deletion (CSD) specify the only cases in which administrators have broad consensus to bypass deletion discussion, at their discretion, and immediately delete Wiki Minaj pages or media. They cover only the cases specified in the rules here. Deletion is reversible, but only by administrators, so other deletions occur only after discussion, unless they are proposed deletions. Speedy deletion is intended to reduce the time spent on deletion discussions for pages or media with no practical chance of surviving discussion.In this context, "speedy" refers to the simple decision-making process, not the length of time since the article was created. Administrators should take care not to speedy delete pages or media except in the most obvious cases. If a page has survived its most recent deletion discussion, it should not be speedy deleted except for newly discovered copyright violations and pages that meet specific uncontroversial criteria; these criteria are noted below. Contributors sometimes create pages over several edits, so administrators should avoid deleting a page that appears incomplete too soon after its creation. Anyone can request speedy deletion by adding one of the speedy deletion templates. Before nominating a page for speedy deletion, consider whether it could be improved, reduced to a stub, merged or redirected elsewhere, reverted to a better previous revision, or handled in some other way. A page is eligible for speedy deletion only if all of its are also eligible. Users nominating a page for speedy deletion should specify which criterion/criteria the page meets, and should notify the page creator and any major contributors. The creator of a page may not remove a speedy deletion tag from it. Only an editor who is not the creator of a page may do so. A creator who disagrees with the speedy deletion should instead click on the button that appears inside of the speedy deletion tag. This button links to the discussion page with a pre-formatted area for the creator to explain why the page should not be deleted. However, if the sole author blanks a page (other than a userspace page or category page), this can be taken as a deletion request, and the blank page tagged for deletion with (see G7). Introduction to criteria Abbreviations (G12, A3...) are often used to refer to these criteria, and are given in each section. For example, "CSD G12" refers to criterion 12 under general (copyright infringement) and "CSD U1" refers to criterion 1 under user (user request). to new editors or anyone else unfamiliar with this page; in many situations a plain-English explanation of why a specific page was deleted is preferable. Immediately following each criterion below is a list of templates used to mark pages or media files for speedy deletion under the criterion being used. In order to alert administrators to the nomination, place the relevant speedy deletion template at the top of the page or media file you are nominating (within if nominating a template page); if the page is protected, place the template on the corresponding Talk page instead, along with an explanation of which page to delete. Please be sure to supply an that mentions that the page is being nominated for speedy deletion. All of the speedy deletion templates are named as "Db-X" with "Db" standing for "delete because". A list of the "Db-X" templates can be found at Wikipedia:Criteria for speedy deletion/Deletion templates. If a page falls under more than one of the criteria, instead of adding multiple tags it is possible to add a single tag to cover them all. For example, if an article seems both to be blatantly promotional (G11) and also to fail to indicate significance of its subject (A7) then the tag can be used to indicate both of these concerns. The article can then be speedily deleted if an administrator assesses it and decides that either or both of the criteria apply. There is strong consensus that the creators and major contributors of pages and media files should be warned of a speedy deletion nomination (or of the deletion if not informed prior thereto). All speedy deletion templates (using criteria other than U1, G6, G7, and G8) thus contain in their body a pre-formatted, suggested warning template to notify the relevant party or parties of the nomination for speedy deletion under the criterion used. You can copy and paste such warnings to the talk pages of the creators and major contributors, choose from others listed at Category:CSD warning templates, or place the unified warning template, |''Page name''}}, which allows you to tailor your warning under any particular criterion by replacing with the associated criterion abbreviation (e.g. g4, a7). Use common sense when applying a speedy deletion request to a page: review the page history to make sure that all prior revisions of the page meet the speedy deletion criterion, because a single editor can replace an article with material that appears to cause the page to meet one or more of the criteria. Pages that have survived deletion discussions When applicable, the following criteria may be used to delete pages that have survived their most recent deletion discussions: *G5, creation by banned or blocked users, subject to the strict condition that the AfD participants were unaware that the article would have met the criterion and/or that the article creator's blocked or banned status was not known to the participants of the AfD discussion. * G6, technical deletions * G8, pages dependent on nonexistent pages * G9, office actions * G12, unambiguous copyright violations * A2, foreign language articles on other Wikimedia projects * A5, transwikied pages * F8, images on Commons * U1, user requests deletion within their own userspace These criteria may only be used in such cases when no controversy exists; in the event of a dispute, start a new deletion discussion. However, newly discovered copyright violations should be tagged for G12 if the violation existed in all previous revisions of the article. G5 may be also used at discretion subject to meeting the criterion outlined above. List of criteria General These apply to with exclusions listed for specific criteria, and so apply to articles, redirects, user pages, talk pages, files, etc. Read the specifics for each criterion to see where and how they apply. G1. Patent nonsense This applies to pages consisting entirely of incoherent text or gibberish with no meaningful content or history. It does not cover poor writing, partisan screeds, obscene remarks, implausible theories, vandalism or hoaxes, fictional material, coherent non-English material, or poorly translated material. Nor does it apply to user sandboxes or other pages in the user namespace. In short, if you can understand it, G1 does not apply. * , G2. Test pages This applies to pages created to test editing or other Wikipedia functions. It applies to subpages of the Wikipedia Sandbox created as tests, but does not apply to the Sandbox itself: it does not apply to pages in the user namespace, nor does it apply to valid but unused or duplicate templates (although criterion T3 may apply). * , G3. Pure vandalism and blatant hoaxes This applies to pages that are blatant and obvious misinformation, blatant hoaxes (including images intended to misinform), and redirects created by cleanup from page-move vandalism. [[Wikipedia:Do not create hoaxes#Hoaxes, versus articles about hoaxes|Articles about notable hoaxes]] are acceptable if it is clear that they are describing a hoax. * , - for vandalism * - for hoaxes G4. Recreation of a page that was deleted per a deletion discussion This applies to sufficiently identical copies, having any title, of a page deleted via its most recent deletion discussion. The result of the most recent deletion discussion controls. This means that if the most recent discussion was "keep" or a default to keep through no consensus, G4 does not apply. Likewise, an article that was deleted through its most recent discussion, but was kept in prior discussions, is subject to the criterion and may be deleted. (Discussion.) It excludes pages that are not substantially identical to the deleted version, pages to which the reason for the deletion no longer applies, and content that has been moved to user space or converted to a draft for explicit improvement (but not simply to circumvent Wikipedia's deletion policy). This criterion also does not cover content undeleted via a deletion review, or that was only deleted via proposed deletion or speedy deletion. * , G5. Creations by banned or blocked users This applies to pages created by banned or blocked users''' in violation of their ban or block, and that have no substantial edits by others. G5 should not be applied to transcluded templates or to categories that may be useful or suitable for merging. * To qualify, the edit or article must have been made while the user was actually banned or blocked. A page created before the ban or block was imposed or after it was lifted will not qualify under this criterion. * To qualify, the edit must be a violation of the user's specific block or ban. Pages created by a topic-banned user may be deleted if they come under that particular topic, but not if they are legitimately about some other topic. * , G6. Technical deletions This is for uncontroversial maintenance, including: * Deleting empty dated maintenance categories. * Deleting a disambiguation page which either: disambiguates only one extant Wikipedia page and whose title ends in "(disambiguation)"; or disambiguates zero extant Wikipedia pages, regardless of its title.If it links to only one article and does not end in (disambiguation), simply change it to a redirect. * Deleting redirects or other pages blocking . Administrators should be aware of the proper procedures where a redirect/page holding up a page move has a non-trivial page history. An administrator who deletes a page that is blocking a move should ensure that the move is completed after deleting it. * Deleting pages unambiguously created in error or in the incorrect namespace. * Deleting templates orphaned as the result of a consensus at WP:TfD. * Deleting redirects in the "File:" namespace with the same name as a file or redirect at Commons, provided the redirect on Wikipedia has no file links (unless the links are obviously intended for the file or redirect at Commons). * Deleting userspace drafts containing only the default Article Wizard text if the user who created the page has been inactive for at least one year. Templates: * - If none of the special tags below applies, this tag should be used with a reason specified in the parameter. * - For copy-and-paste page moves that need to be temporarily deleted to make room for a clean page move. * - For orphaned disambiguation pages that refer to either one or zero pages. * * * * * - For userspace drafts containing only the default Article Wizard text, created by users who have been inactive for over a year. G7. Author requests deletion If requested in good faith and provided that the only substantial content of the page was added by its author. (For redirects created as a result of a , the mover must also have been the only substantive contributor to the pages prior to the move.) If the sole author blanks a page other than a userspace page, a category page, or any type of talk page, this can be taken as a deletion request. * , , , G8. Pages dependent on a non-existent or deleted page Examples of this criterion include talk pages with no corresponding subject page, subpages with no parent page, without a corresponding image, redirects to invalid targets, such as non-existent targets, redirect loops, and bad titles, unused editnotices of non-existent or unsalted deleted pages, and categories populated by deleted or retargeted templates. It excludes any page that is useful to Wiki Minaj, and in particular deletion discussions that are not logged elsewhere, user pages, user talk pages, talk page archives (except article talk page archives where the corresponding article and main talk page have been deleted and the page is not otherwise useful to Wikipedia – check for page-moves and merges before using G8 on article-talk-page-archives; the parent article might still exist under a different name), plausible redirects that can be changed to valid targets, Articles for Creation drafts using the prefix Wikipedia talk:Articles for creation/NAME, talk pages for images that exist on Wikimedia Commons, and pages that should be moved to a different location.Note that new editors sometimes mistakenly start article drafts on talk pages that have no article. If you see this, move the draft to the draft space or to the user's userspace, making sure the new user is listed as author and not you. Exceptions may be sign-posted with the template . * * - for file description pages with no corresponding file * - for pages that redirect to themselves, nonexistent/deleted articles, or articles currently flagged for speedy deletion * - for subpages of nonexistent/deleted pages, or pages currently flagged for speedy deletion * - for talk pages of of nonexistent/deleted pages, or pages currently flagged for speedy deletion * - for categories populated by a deleted or retargeted template G9. Office actions In exceptional circumstances, the Wiki Minaj office reserves the right to speedy-delete a page. Deletions of this type must not be reversed without permission from the office. G10. Pages that disparage, threaten, intimidate, or harass their subject or some other entity, and serve no other purpose Examples of "attack pages" may include libel, legal threats, material intended purely to harass or intimidate a person or biographical material about a living person that is entirely negative in tone and unsourced. These pages should be speedily deleted when there is no neutral version in the page history to revert to. Both the page title and page content may be taken into account in assessing an attack. Articles about living people deleted under this criterion should '''not be restored or recreated by any editor until the biographical article standards are met. Redirects from plausible search terms are not eligible under this criterion. For example, a term used on the target page to refer to its subject is often a plausible redirect – see WM:RNEUTRAL. * , , , * G11. Unambiguous advertising or promotion This applies to pages that are exclusively promotional and would need to be fundamentally rewritten to conform with Project:NOTFORPROMOTION. If a subject is notable and the content could plausibly be replaced with text that complies with neutral point of view, this is preferable to deletion. Note: Any article that describes its subject from a neutral point of view does not qualify for this criterion. However, "promotion" does not necessarily mean commercial promotion: anything can be promoted, including a person, a non-commercial organization, a point of view, etc. * , , * G12. Unambiguous copyright infringement This applies to text pages that contain copyrighted material with no credible assertion of public domain, fair use, or a compatible free license, where there is no non-infringing content on the page worth saving. Only if the history is unsalvageably corrupted should it be deleted in its entirety; earlier versions without infringement should be retained. For equivocal cases that do not meet speedy deletion criteria (such as where there is a dubious assertion of permission, where free-content edits overlie the infringement, or where there is only partial infringement or close paraphrasing), the article or the appropriate section should be blanked with , and the page should be listed at Project:Copyright problems. Please consult Project:Copyright violations for other instructions. Public-domain and other free content, such as a Wiki Minaj mirror, do not fall under this criterion, nor is mere lack of attribution of such works a reason for speedy deletion. For images and media, see the equivalent criterion in the "Files" section here, which has more specific instructions. * , :Note: If other criteria apply in addition to G12, the template should be used instead, so we don't waste time seeking copyright permission after deleting the page. * G13. Abandoned Drafts and Articles for creation submissions This applies to any pages in the draft namespace, as well as any rejected or unsubmitted with the template in userspace, that have not been edited (excluding bot edits and maintenance actions such as tagging) in over six months. Redirects are excluded from G13 deletion. Drafts deleted in this manner may be restored upon request by following the procedure at Project:Requests for undeletion/G13. * ,